The Songstress of Hope
by zZhell-butterflyZz
Summary: Marisolorelei Littlesea AKA Lori became an orphaned at a young age.She was always bullied by her district mates,except for a boy:Finnick Odair,who has forgotten her.Like every year,Lori was chosen as a tribute for the games.But, this time, no one wants to take her place.See how a girl can change the destinies of those around her,while she struggles to live in this harsh world.


**Disclaimer**: I tried everything I could, to get the Hunger Games trilogy rights from Suzanne Collins and surprisingly, no matter what offer I gave her, she refused… even when I asked her for the rights of Finnick Odair, and only those rights…(snif T.T)

**Complete Resume**: Marisolorelei Littlesea AKA Lori became an orphaned at a young age. Because of her differences, she was always bullied by her district mates, apart from one: Finnick Odair, the 70th Hanger game champion, however, the young man does not remember her. Like every year, Lori was chosen as a tribute for the games. But, this time, no one wants to take her place. See how a girl can change the destiny of those around her, while she struggles to live through the despair, the violence, the blood… the dead.

**Warning:** 1) I personally don't remember all the little scenes of the Hunger games trilogy, so don't blame me if things don't always happen according to the books…

2) This is a Finnick/OC fic, so don't expect any Annie/Finnick. (Don't worry, Annie will be there.)

3) And like three times the charm: Each chapter is going to have its own rating: from R to MA although the story itself is rated M.

**A.N:** If you want images of the OCS, go on my profile! ^_^

I hope you'll enjoy! Oh and don't hesitate to give me your ideas and I'll see if I can put them in this fic :D .

* * *

**The Songstress of hope**

**Chapter 1: Reaping**

I was seating on the beach of my district, watching the sun setting behind the sparkling blue waves of the climbing sea. My long wavy fiery red hair was being blown forward by the soft breeze, making them look like a raging fire, gleaming under the orange sun.

I was desperately trying to forget about the fact that the following day would be reaping day. And unfortunately, like the past few years, I knew that I was going to be chosen as a tribute. In fact, every year since my first reaping day, I've been chosen as the female tribute for my district: the fourth district. However, every time I was lucky enough to have another cocky girl volunteer in my stead. Hopefully, this year won't be any different, because I really didn't feel like dying yet.

When the sun had finally set, I walked back home and went straight to bed, praying to my now extinct family, that I wouldn't need to go and get killed for some rich people's pleasure, the following day.

(¯`' • ·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠· • '´¯)

When I woke up, I got myself ready for this accursed day, which means that once I was ready, I was dressed into my simple knee-long and sleeveless pale blue dress, which had a ribbon of the same shade, around my waist; I also had my white high heeled pair of sandals. My hair was combed and loose. I was also wearing my silver ear cuff on my right earlobe, which I never took off.

When it was time to begin, I went to stand in the sixteen years old girls section. The Mayor, misses Hamilton, came in, and was followed by Finnick Odair –the 65th hunger games champion–, his mentor Mags –the 11th hunger games champion–, The escort and others whom I didn't know. As she recited her yearly speech of how and why we did those damnable games, I met the latest champion of our district's deep sea blue eyes, which I had always loved. I see them sparkle, and I wonder if he remembers me.

I've met him when I was a child. I was seven back then, and I had just lost the two last members of my family: My mother and my newborn sister. A group of four boys –Triton Landcaster, the leader; Salt Greenhouse; Cyclope Seastar and Flounder Fishernet–, who were –and still are– two years older than me were bullying me, because of my hair and skin color; because I was physically different from the others. My older brother wasn't there anymore to protect me, neither were my parents. I was alone. But he came. He ignored them all, and for two years, he was my friend, my only friend. However, when he turned twelve and had to prepare for his reapings, he couldn't see me anymore, for he did not have the time to. Now, it's been six years that we haven't spoken to each other. Six years. I believe that he has forgotten about me; but I didn't. After all, he was my first and only friend and crush. And even if he did forget, I will always remember for the both of us. I will always remember the real him, the gentle, sweet, open and protective Finnick Odair.

"Marisolorelei Littlesea!" I hear a far away female voice call. "Who is Marisolorelei Littlesea? Is she not here?" I'm suddenly thrown back into the present. I remember where I am and what day we are. I look around not sure of what happened. When the girls in front of me slowly parted as to let the fourth district escort see me, I slowly realize that, once again, I was chosen as a tribute, however, this time, no other girl wanted to take my place. This time, I was so… dead. I slowly walked towards the stage. I took another glance into my childhood friend's eyes. I see that he does not really believe that I am going to survive, and that kind of worries me, but I have to stay collected, no matter what.

The escort, Chrisnelle Solvatoré, calls another name. This time, it is for a male tribute. His name: Triton Landcaster. He was the leader of those boys who took great pleasure bullying me when I was a child. One of the boys Finnick –or Finn, as I liked to call him– protected me from. Unlike me, he was muscular, pretty good looking –although, not as good as Finn– plus he was tall… very tall. I mean, compare to my 5'12 feet his 6'0 feet made him look very tall. Actually, he was slightly smaller than Finnick. Triton –or weedbrain, as I call him– smirked when he saw me.

"So, demon, are you ready to die?" I took two deep breaths to collect myself. His cockiness was going to be his downfall. We were asked to shake hands, before going to liberty tower to say our 'Farewell'. But I didn't have any 'farewells' to say, simply because I didn't have any family members left nor did I have any friends. After a while of seating there, extremely bored, a peacekeeper came in.

"You are not allowed to bring any sorts of goods with you, apart from the cloths you are currently wearing."

"What, you want my shoes?" I asked coldly.

"No, I want your earing." Oh I see now where he is getting at. He thinks that I'll hand over my ear cuff. Well, the dude's dreaming, I've never taken this small piece of jewelry off since my parents put it there and I shall never take it off.

"What earring are you talking about, Sir?" I asked innocently, while purposely blinking in an exaggerated way. My voice was unnaturally high. He starts closing by. I stand up from my chair and slowly back away. After a while, my back hits the wall, but that doesn't stop the guy, no, it seems to motivate him. He smirks evilly and suddenly brings one of his strong arms around me. I try to hit him, hoping that he'll let go of me. But, no, he doesn't. So I stop, and I close my eyes. When I felt his hand getting closer to my precious, I bit his arm. He doesn't expect it. He lets go as he yells and curses under his breath. I run out of his grasp and smirk at him. I'm proud of myself. But he looks straight into my icy blue eyes and I see a spark. Not the good kind of spark, but the kind that says, I'm going to kill you and you'll be in so much pain, you'll be begging for mercy. Oops. Perhaps I was going to die earlier than I had planned. Then I decided that I didn't want to die, or at least, not without a fight, so, as the white demon reaches for his gun, I see an opening and I kick him hard in his groin. Once again, he yells and curses as he grips his now squashed jewels. That's when Mags decided she would pass and see me.

"What is going on, here?" She asked, frowning.

"Well, that dude tried to take away my ear cuff, which I had never taken off before. I refused and he tried to attack me… which ended up with his own biting and the end of his bloodline, in one kick." I reply coolly. "And perhaps you should stop frowning, or you'll get some wrinkles on your forehead. You hardly have any of them; it'd be stupid to have to bear lots of them, right?" She stared at me and blinked. That's when I realized what I did: I spoke what was on my mind, without thinking, again. I might have hurt her feelings, which is something you don't want to do when your life depends on her, right? "Sorry… I didn't mean it as a bad thing or anything…" I babble. _Great, Lori, just shut it, because each time you open your big mouth, you dig a bigger hole for your own grave_. What followed wasn't exactly the reaction I had expected: She laughed. This time, it was my turn to frown.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of her." She tells the peacekeeper, who just nods and walks away. When he is gone and the door is closed, I put myself into a fighting position. I was ready to either attack or defend myself. I mean, she may be in her eighties, but she still won a hunger game and I wasn't stupid enough to underestimate her. She looked at me and smiled.

"You know, I won't hand you this piece of jewelry, right?"

"I know, and I am not expecting you to, nor am I going to ask you to." My muscles relaxed a bit, but not completely. I was still not sure if I can trust her with that. "Do you want a sugar cube?" she asked, handing me one.

"How do I know it's not poisonous or anything?" I asked.

"You don't. But let me just tell you something: Finnick and I's goal is to make sure that you have all the chances on your side to survive this game. Therefore, what would be the use of killing you?" Point taken; I smiled and took the cube, which I throw directly into my mouth. A chill gets down my spine and I smiled at her again. "Now, don't worry, no one will take this treasure of yours." Mags said before walking away.

"You won't tell Snowball?" I asked.

"Snowball?"

"Uh… I meant to say President Snow." I explained, a little worried of what her reaction will be.

"No, I won't tell Snowball anything." She told me before laughing, again. When she started going out and that she realized that I was not following she turned around. "Aren't you coming?" I smiled and followed her towards our transportation.

(¯`' • ·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠· • '´¯)

When we were on our way to the capitol, I started asking questions to Finn and Chrisnelle –whom I found amusing to call bitchy, since she does anything to catch Finn's attention, like flirt, or start undressing… Seriously, doesn't she find herself embracing?– but they ignore me… most of the time, while they flirt again and again. So, after a while, I just… snapped.

"Okay, I know that I'm small, that I have no muscles and that I'm not the prettiest thing around, I also know that it's going to be your 4th Games to mentor, and I know that compare to the others I seem to stand no chance against the other tributes, but you could at least give me one! I mean, seriously, is the age, the size or the muscles all that count? I don't think so. I think that the luck, the brains, the will to fight and the character count as well! So stop ignoring me and answer my damn question, for fuck's sake!" I yell in one breath. The three people in the dining room just stare at me, dumbfounded. Then, Finn just… laughs. He laughs, okay… And I just stand there, questioning his sanity. I mean, I yell at him and he laughs… Is it even normal, because if it is, then I'm not normal, right?

"Wow, you're a feisty woman! I love that, I really love my women when they're full of character." he said, still laughing. "So, you want to have fun with me, my little angelfish?" he asks in a flirty way.

"Depends, if by fun you mean…" I started in the same tone as his, as I got closer to his chair, while exaggeratingly swinging my hips. I bend down and stop when my face was a few inches away from his. At my left, I heard bitchy growl, while Finn just… smirked. "…that you'll answer my damn questions, Odair." I continued coldly, as I suddenly pushed myself away from him. Finn looked surprised, at first, but he blinks it off. Then he… smirked. Was smirking all he could do? Come on, where was the Finn that I had known? I mean the real Finn, not the 'Sea God' created by the capitol.

"Okay, than, angelfish, what is it you wanna know?" he asked with his usual flirty tone. Did he ever stop flirting? It's kind of getting to my nerves.

"What do you suggest we do to survive?" I asked seriously.

"Well, beautiful…" he started, but I cut him off.

"STOP IT! I'm serious, stop this act right now, it's really annoying and it lacks sincerity! There are no Cameras around, so you can be yourself again, can you not?" I said.

"Whatever do you mean by that?"

"I mean that unless you cut that crap, I'm going to lock myself into my room, Odair." I shut him a deadly glare, and all he did it stare at me in surprise. It's not every day that he saw a female resist his charms, Was it? I started leaving but he stoped me.

"I don't understand…" he started, while frowning.

"That you play the role of the Capitol's Sea God playboy while the cameras are on, I understand, but in private, like now, I don't. Because, not only does it mean that your lying to us, when we're suppose to thrust you to try and help us save ourselves, but your also trying to fool yourself! Where the hell is Finnick Odair, the real Finnick Odair from district four, the caring, sweet, gentle and protective Finnick Odair? Because, right now, I don't see him, and I've been looking for him. What I see, though, is a mere shadow of the real Finnick Odair! So call me when he returns, okay? Because, I'll listen to him, and only him!" then I turned around and left the room after slamming the door. I let go of my breath, which I didn't know I was holding. I heard weedbrain whistle and say something along the lines of "I didn't know she had it in her!" while bitchy said to "not to listen to such an arrogant brat who doesn't know anything about the fun parts of life". But Finnick didn't say anything. I think that I left him dumbfounded... again. It's becoming my personal goal in life.

As I walked towards my room, I met Mags. She immediately saw that something was wrong and asked me about it. So I explained to her what had happened. After that, she smiled and asked me why I had told Finn what I had. So, after making her promise to never, ever tell Finn about what I was about to tell her, I made her follow me to my room, before I told her everything, of my life in our district, which included the death of my family members and my meeting with Finn. When I was done there was a moment of blank, which she broke.

"After winning a game, the victors often change or grow crazy, my sweety. Finnick is not different from all the others…" she whispered softly.

"What do you mean they change? How is that? Is it because of the games themselves or what comes after?" I asked. Mags looked at the cabin wall in front of her as she absent mindedly answered.

"The games usually hunt the victors' mind, because of all the people they killed, but what comes after, what the capitol does with their victors is horrible, as well… They use them, they…" then she stoped herself and looked at me. "I've said too much." She whispered. I was frustrated, I needed answers; so I closed my eyes and repeated again and again what she had told me. '_they use them_' she had said, but used them to do what? Fight wars? No, there weren't any wars. Then I think of the games, of how tributes seem to always look nice… desirable. Then I think of Finn's automatic flirting habits. And it sinks in. I know what the capitol does to its victors.

"They sell their person, their body, their soul! Victors become Capitol's propriety!" I exclaimed in hushed whispers. Mags looks at me with wide eyes and I realize she wasn't expecting that I'd get what she was on about. "I'm not stupid." was my only explanation. She nodded, whether she did so to agree with me or confirm my suspicions, I didn't know.

"Marisolorelei, don't tell anyone what you know of." I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "If Snowball learns about your knowledge of that matter, he could arrange it so that you quickly die in the arena. Do you understand?" I looked at her wide eyed. The roles have finally been inverted. I nodded. I wasn't going to tell anyone about it, at least not now. "Do you need anything else?"

"What do I do to survive? I mean apart from not mentioning what I know!"

"Right now, try to relax and get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day. And don't worry, Finnick, Chrisnelle and I will guide Triton and you through, and you shall have some answers to your questions starting tomorrow."

"Why? What do we have tomorrow?"

"You'll be meeting your dressing and make up crews. Then there is the parade, then your so awaited questions will be answered, Okay?"

"Do I even have a choice?" I asked in a sarcastic way.

"Good point. Do you want a sugar cube before going to bed?"

"Euh, Mags, sugar cubes are not good before sleep: they excite." I told her.

"Right, sorry, deary, I forgot. Well good night." She kissed my forehead and left my room. Tomorrow's gonna be a long and hard day!

* * *

**A.N:** I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! There are more coming, so review and follow! ^_^ And don't forget to go on my profile to see the images!


End file.
